Ethan Talon
Ethan Michael Talon '''(born September 12, 2418) is a brigadier general in the Terra Alpha Marine Corps, and is currently serving as the commanding officer of the 82nd Volunteer Infantry Division. Ethan is from a futher/alternate reality, and came back in time to help save the Alliance. Ethan is the son of Admiral Rebecca Talon, and the son-in-law of Admiral Angelica Ryder-Morris. Ethan is a graduate of the Terra Alpha Military Academy. Ethan is the co-owner of the Rafter T Ranch with his wife Trinity. The ranch is located near Riley City, Terra Alpha. Early Life Ethan's mother Rebecca Talon, was held by the Terran Imperium where he was conceived through rape. Shortly after he was born his mother married Milo Talon and was adopted by him. Milo is the only father Ethan has known, and he considers Milo's two daughters from a previous marriage as his sisters. Growing up on the family ranch, the Rafter S, Ethan learned to ride horses, rope, and shoot guns. He adopted his cowboy persona very early on. At the age of sixteen Ethan lost his mother, who was killed in an accident on their ranch. Depressed it was Trinity, his closest friend, who helped him though the ordeal. Ethan did well in school earning high marks. He played several sports including football, and wrestling. He earned Terra Alpha Junior Athlete of the Year his senion year, as he lead his team the, Taos Huskies, to the High School Championship as quarterback. Terra Alpha Military Academy Ethan recieved scholarships to attend the private Terra Alpha Military Academy to play football. There he earned a bachelor's degree in Military Science. He lead his team to its first bowl appearance in the history of the school where the TAMA Chargers lost 38-3 to the Andersen University Scouts. Original Timeline Ethan graduated from TAMA and joined the Terra Alpha Marine Corps as a second lieutenant assigned to the 382nd Infantry Regiment. The Imperium War was taking a turn for the worst, and quickly Ethan found himself on the front lines. At The Battle of Glen Helm Ethan distinguished himself by holding the left line as the last officer in his battalion still standing. His actions at that battle earned him a promotion to Captain and command of Echo Company, 3rd Battalion 382nd Regiment. Pushed back to Terra Alpha, and the Navy destroyed Ethan with the remainder of the Marines made a last stand near Capital City, which would be known as The Battle of Elysian Fields. The battle was more disastrous than Geln Helm had been, and the Grand Army of the Alliance surrendered on July 28, 2439. For the next few years Ethan and a group of former Marines carried out raids on Imperium forces throughout Terra Alpha. It was while within the resistance that he was reunited with Trinity Morris-Talon, who was a longtime crysh. There, he learned of a plan to send a ship back in time to undo events the lead to the destruction of the Alliance. Ethan was not part of the mission, but using his connection to his mother, and Admiral Angel Ryder he was able to gather sufficient information to sneak on to the ship that was being used for the mission, and follow Trinity into the past. The Past (Present) '''Imperium War Ethan joined the Terra Alpha Marine Corps once again in, and due to his combat experience he was made company commander of Alpha Company, 208th Infantry Regiment, 12th Marine Division. Alternate Future In a possible future Ethan had twins with his wife Trinity: Diana Julie Talon and Arthur Talon. Ethan has become president of the Terra Alpha Alliance, and is a war hero.